


See a Little Light

by esterbrook



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flash Fic, Frozen Four, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esterbrook/pseuds/esterbrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if Jack isn't willing to accept whatever comfort Bitty can offer, Bitty's going to offer it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See a Little Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted in an unbetaed fugue state after [Bob Mould's "See a Little Light"](https://youtu.be/dDnNr6lNxvc) popped up on random shuffle this evening.
> 
> You didn't think I'd really go now  
> Are you waiting? I know why  
> You're already saying goodbye  
> Are you ready? I know why
> 
> Thank you for these boys, Ngozi.

Jack's lip is swollen where he's bitten it. Jack's eyes are red and glassy. Jack takes in his presence, but then turns away again almost instantly, like he can't bear to be seen but doesn't dare ask to be left alone.

Bitty can't _not_ cross the loading dock to his side.

He sits next to Jack, who says nothing, but doesn't tell Bitty to go away, either. Bitty thinks that's — well, it's something. Even if Jack isn't willing to accept whatever comfort Bitty can offer, Bitty's going to offer it anyway. Jack has given the team so much, given him so much, and he wants so much to give something back.

Bitty can think of a million things to say. Things like _that was still the best game I ever played in_ and _we should have won for you_ and _the NHL is so lucky to be getting you_. It doesn't seem right to say any of them, though, not when Jack is staring at the concrete floor with his lashes wet and his breath shaking in and out.

He cups one hesitant hand around Jack's neck, the only spot on his back that isn't covered by pads, and squeezes for just a moment. Jack stiffens and inhales sharply through his nose, and Bitty jerks his hand away. He's about to apologize, but when Jack makes a low, miserable sound and slumps down with his forearms on his thighs, something in Bitty responds instinctively.

He slides his arms around Jack's shoulders, pads and all, and leans in like Jack is a wall and he's a buttress. And Jack — Jack lets him.


End file.
